wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Konrad Wallenrod/VI
POŻEGNANIE Zimowy ranek - wichrzy się i śnieży; Wallenrod leci śród wichrów i śniegów, Zaledwie stanął u jeziora brzegów, Woła i mieczem bije w ściany wieży. "Aldono - woła - żyjemy, Aldono! Twój miły wraca, wypełnione śluby, Oni zginęli, wszystko wypełniono". Pustelnica "Alf? to głos jego? - Mój Alfie, mój luby, Jakże? już pokój? ty powracasz zdrowo? Już nie pojedziesz?" - Konrad "O! na miłość Boga, O nic nie pytaj; słuchaj, moja droga, Słuchaj i pilnie zważaj każde słowo. Oni zginęli - widzisz te pożary? Widzisz? - to Litwa w kraju Niemców broi; Przez lat sto Zakon ran swych nie wygoi. Trafiłem w serce stugłowej poczwary; Strawione skarby, źródła ich potęgi, Zgorzały miasta, morze krwi wyciekło; Jam to uczynił, dopełnił przysięgi, Straszniejszej zemsty nie wymyśli piekło. Ja więcej nie chcę, wszak jestem człowiekiem! Spędziłem młodość w bezecnej obłudzie, W krwawych rozbojach - dziś schylony wiekiem, Zdrady mig nudzą, niezdolny do bitwy, Już dosyć zemsty - i Niemcy są ludzie. Bóg mig oświecił, ja powracam z Litwy, Ja owe miejsca, twój zamek widziałem, Kowieński zamek - już tylko ruiny; Odwracam oczy, przelatuję czwałem, Biegę do owej, do naszej doliny. Wszystko jak dawniej! też laski, te kwiaty; Wszystko, jak było owego wieczora, Gdyśmy dolinę żegnali przed laty. Ach! mnie się zdało, że to było wczora! Kamień, pamiętasz ów kamień wyniosły, Co niegdyś naszych przechadzek był celem? - Stoi dotychczas, tylko mchem zarosły, Ledwiem go dostrzegł, osłoniony zielem. Wyrwałem zielska, obmyłem go łzami; Siedzenie z darni, gdzie po letnim znoju Lubiłaś spocząć między jaworami; Źródło, gdziem szukał dla ciebie napoju; Jam wszystko znalazł, obejrzał, obchodził. Nawet twój mały chłodnik zostawiono, Com go suchymi wierzbami ogrodził. Te suche wierzby, jaki cud, Aldono! Dawniej mą ręką wbite w piasek suchy, Dziś ich nie poznasz, dzisiaj piękne drzewa I liście na nich wiosenne powiewa, I młodych kwiatków unoszą się puchy. Ach! na ten widok pociecha nieznana, Przeczucie szczęścia serce ożywiło; Całując wierzby padłem na kolana, Boże mój - rzekłem - oby się spełniło! Obyśmy, w strony ojczyste wróceni, Kiedy litewską zamieszkamy rolę, Odżyli znowu! niech i naszą dolę Znowu nadziei listek zazieleni! "Tak, wróćmy, pozwól! mam w Zakonie władzę, Każę otworzyć - lecz po co rozkazy? - Gdyby ta brama była tysiąc razy Twardszą od stali, wybiję, wysadzę; Tam cię, o luba! ku naszej dolinie, Tam poprowadzę, poniosę na ręku Lub dalej pójdziem; są w Litwie pustynie, Są głuche cienie białowieskich lasów, Kędy nie słychać obcej broni szczęku Ani dumnego zwyciężcy hałasów, Ni zwyciężonych braci naszych jęku. Tam w środku cichej, pasterskiej zagrody, Na twoim ręku, u twojego łona Zapomnę, że są na świecie narody, Że jest świat jakiś - będziem żyć dla siebie. Wróć, powiedz, pozwól!" - Milczała Aldona, Konrad umilknął, czekał odpowiedzi. Wtem krwawa jutrznia błysnęła na niebie: "Aldono, przebóg! ranek nas uprzedzi, Zbudzą się ludzie i straż nas zatrzyma; Aldono!" - wołał, drżał z niecierpliwości, Głosu nie stało, błagał ją oczyma I załamane ręce wzniósł do góry, Padł na kolana i żebrząc litości, Objął, całował zimnej wieży mury. "Nie, już po czasie - rzekła smutnym głosem, Ale spokojnym - Bóg mi doda siły, On mig zasłoni przed ostatnim ciosem. Kiedym tu weszła, przysięgłam na progu Nie zstąpić z wieży, chyba do mogiły. Walczyłam z sobą; dziś i ty, mój miły, I ty mi dajesz pomoc przeciw Bogu. Chcesz wrócić na świat, kogo? - nędzną marę Pomyśl, ach, pomyśl! jeżeli szalona Dam się namówić, rzucę tę pieczarę I z uniesieniem padnę w twe ramiona, A ty nie poznasz, ty mię nie powitasz, Odwrócisz oczy i z trwogą zapytasz: "Ten straszny upiór jestże to Aldona?" I będziesz szukał w zagasłej źrenicy I w twarzy, która... ach! myśl sama razi... Nie, niechaj nigdy nędza pustelnicy Pięknej Aldonie oblicza nie kazi. "Ja sama - wyznam - daruj, mój kochany, Ilekroć księżyc żywszym światłem błyska, Gdy słyszę głos twój, kryję się za ściany, Ja cię, mój drogi, nie chcę widzieć z bliska. Ty może dzisiaj już nie jesteś taki, Jakim bywałeś, pamiętasz, przed laty, Gdyś wjechał w zamek z naszymi orszaki; Lecz dotąd w moim zachowałeś łonie Też same oczy, twarz, postawę, szaty. Tak motyl piękny, gdy w bursztyn utonie, Na wieki całą zachowuje postać. Alfie, nam lepiej takimi pozostać, Jakiemi dawniej byliśmy, jakiemi Złączym się znowu - ale nie na ziemi. "Doliny piękne zostawmy szczęśliwym; Ja lubię moję kamienną zaciszę, Mnie dosyć szczęścia, gdy cię widzę żywym, Gdy miły głos twój co wieczora słyszę. I w tej zaciszy można, Alfie drogi, Można by wszystkie cierpienia osłodzić; Porzuć już zdrady, mordy i pożogi, Staraj się częściej i raniej przychodzić. "Gdybyś - posłuchaj - wokoło równiny Chłodnik podobny owemu zasadził I twoje wierzby kochane sprowadził, I kwiaty, nawet ów kamień z doliny; Niech czasem dziatki z pobliskiego sioła Bawią się między ojczystymi drzewy, Ojczyste w wianek uplatają zioła; Niechaj litewskie powtarzają śpiewy. Piosnka ojczysta pomaga dumaniu I sny sprowadza o Litwie i tobie; A potem, potem, po moim skonaniu, Niech, przyśpiewują i na Alfa grobie". Alf już nie słyszał, on po dzikim brzegu Błądził bez celu, bez myśli, bez chęci. Tam góra lodu, tam puszcza go nęci W dzikich widokach i w naglonym biegu Znajdował jakąś ulgę - utrudzenie. Ciężko mu, duszno śród zimowej słoty; Zerwał płaszcz, pancerz, roztargał odzienie I z piersi zrzucił wszystko - prócz zgryzoty. Już rankiem trafił na miejskie okopy, Ujrzał cień jakiś, zatrzymał się, bada... Cień krąży dalej i cichymi stopy Wionął po śniegu, w okopach przepada, Głos tylko słychać: - "Biada, biada, biada!" Alf na ten odgłos zbudził się i zdumiał, Pomyślił chwilę - i wszystko zrozumiał. Dobywa miecza i na różne strony Zwraca się, śledzi niespokojnym okiem; Pusto dokoła, tylko przez zagony Śnieg leciał kłębem, wiatr północny szumiał; Spójrzy ku brzegom, staje rozrzewniony, Na koniec wolnym, chwiejącym się krokiem Wraca się znowu pod wieżę Aldony. Dostrzegł ją z dala, jeszcze w oknie była. "Dzień dobry! - krzyknął - przez tyle lat z sobą Tylkośmy nocną widzieli się dobą; Teraz dzień dobry - jaka wróżba miła! Pierwszy dzień dobry - po latach tak wielu. Zgadnij, dlaczego przychodzę tak rano?" Aldona "Nie chcę zgadywać, bądź zdrów, przyjacielu, Już nazbyt światło, gdyby cię poznano... Przestań namawiać - bądź zdrów, do wieczora, Wyniść nie mogę, nie chcę". Alf "Już nie pora! Wiesz, o co proszę? - zruć jaką gałązkę - Nie, kwiatów nie masz, więc nitkę z odzieży Albo z twojego warkocza zawiązkę, Albo kamyczek ze ścian twojej wieży. Chcę dzisiaj - jutra nie każdemu dożyć - Chcę na pamiątkę mieć jaki dar świeży, Który dziś jeszcze był na twoim łonie, Na którym jeszcze świeża łezka płonie. Chcę go przed śmiercią na mym sercu złożyć, Chcę go ostatnim pożegnać wyrazem; Mam zginąć wkrótce, nagle; zgińmy razem. Widzisz tę bliską, przedmiejską strzelnicę, Tam będę mieszkał; dla znaku, co ranek Wywieszę czarną chustkę na krużganek, Co wieczór lampę u kraty zaświecę; Tam wiecznie patrzaj : jeśli chustkę zrucę, Jeżeli lampa przed wieczorem skona, Zamknij twe okno - może już nie wrócę. "Bądź zdrowa!" - Odszedł i zniknął. Aldona Jeszcze pogląda, zwieszona u kraty; Ranek przeminął, słońce zachodziło, A długo jeszcze w oknie widać było Jej białe, z wiatrem igrające szaty I wyciągnięte ku ziemi ramiona. * * * "Zaszło na koniec" - rzekł Alf do Halbana, Wskazując słońce z okna swej strzelnicy, W której zamknięty od samego rana Siedział patrzając w okno pustelnicy. - "Daj mi płaszcz, szablę, bądź zdrów, wierny sługo, Pójdę ku wieży - bywaj zdrów na długo, Może na wieki! Posłuchaj, Halbanie, Jeżeli jutro, gdy dzień zacznie świecić, Ja nie powrócę, opuść to mieszkanie. - Chcę, chciałbym jeszcze cóś tobie polecić - Jakżem samotny! pod niebem i w niebie Nie mam nikomu, nigdzie, nic powiedzieć W godzinę skonu - prócz jej i prócz ciebie. Bądź zdrów, Halbanie, ona będzie wiedzieć Ty zrucisz chustkę, jeśli jutro rano... Lecz cóż to? słyszysz? - w bramę kołatano". "Kto idzie?" - trzykroć odźwierny zawołał. "Biada!" - krzyknęło kilka dzikich głosów; Widać, że strażnik oprzeć się nie zdołał I brama tęgich nie wstrzymała ciosów. Już orszak dolne krużganki przebiega, Już przez żelazne pokręcone wschody, Do Wallenroda wiodące gospody, Łoskot stop zbrojnych raz wraz się rozlega; Alf, zawaliwszy wrzeciądzem podwoje, Dobywa szablę, wziął czarę ze stoła, Podszedł ku oknu: - "Stało się!" - zawoła, Nalał i wypił: - "Starcze! w ręce twoje!" Halban pobladnął, chciał skinieniem ręki Wytrącić napój, wstrzymuje się, myśli; Słychać za drzwiami coraz bliższe dźwięki, Opuszcza rękę: - to oni, - już przyśli. "Starcze! rozumiesz, co ten łoskot znaczy? I czegoż myślisz? - masz nalaną czaszę, Moja wypita; starcze! w ręce wasze". Halban poglądał w milczeniu rozpaczy. "Nie, ja przeżyję... i ciebie, mój synu!- Chcę jeszcze zostać, zamknąć twe powieki, I żyć - ażebym sławę twego czynu Zachował światu, rozgłosił na wieki. Obiegę Litwy wsi, zamki i miasta, Gdzie nie dobiegę, pieśń moja doleci, Bard dla rycerzy w bitwach, a niewiasta Będzie ją w domu śpiewać dla swych dzieci; Będzie ją śpiewać, i kiedyś w przyszłości Z tej pieśni wstanie mściciel naszych kości!" Na poręcz okna Alf ze łzami pada I długo, długo ku wieży poglądał, Jak gdyby jeszcze napatrzyć się żądał Miłym widokom, które wnet postrada. Objął Halbana, westchnienia zmieszali W ostatnim, długim, długim uściśnieniu. Już u wrzeciądzów słychać łoskot stali, Wchodzą, wołają Alfa po imieniu: "Zdrajco! twa głowa dzisiaj pod miecz padnie, Żałuj za grzechy, gotuj się do zgonu, Oto jest starzec, kapelan Zakonu, Oczyść twą duszę i umrzyj przykładnie". Z dobytym mieczem Alf czekał spotkania, Lecz coraz blednie, pochyla się, słania; Wsparł się na oknie i tocząc wzrok hardy, Zrywa płaszcz, mistrza znak na ziemię miota, Depce nogami z uśmiechem pogardy: "Oto są grzechy mojego żywota!" "Gotowem umrzeć, czegoż chcecie więcej? Z urzędu mego chcecie słuchać sprawy? - Patrzcie na tyle zgubionych tysięcy, Na miasta w gruzach, w płomieniach dzierżawy. Słyszycie wicher? - pędzi chmury śniegów, Tam marzną waszych ostatki szeregów. Słyszycie? - wyją głodnych psów gromady, One się gryzą o szczątki biesiady. "Ja to sprawiłem; jakem wielki, dumny, Tyle głów hydry jednym ściąć zamachem! Jak Samson jednym wstrząśnieniem kolumny Zburzyć gmach cały, i runąć pod gmachem!" Rzekł, spójrzał w okno i bez czucia pada, Ale nim upadł, lampę z okna ciska; Ta trzykroć, kołem obiegając, błyska, Na koniec legła przed czołem Konrada; W rozlanym płynie tleje rdzeń ogniska, Lecz coraz głębiej topi się i mroczy, Wreszcie, jak gdyby dając skonu hasło, Ostatni, wielki krąg światła roztoczy, I przy tym blasku widać Alfa oczy, Już pobielały - i światło zagasło. I w tejże chwili przebił wieży ściany Krzyk nagły, mocny, przeciągły, urwany - Z czyjej to piersi? - wy się domyślicie; A kto by słyszał, odgadnąłby snadnie, Że piersi, z których taki jęk wypadnie, Już nigdy więcej nie wydadzą głosu: W tym głosie całe ozwało się życie. Tak struny lutni od tęgiego ciosu Zabrzmią i pękną: zmieszanymi dźwięki Zdają się głosić początek piosenki, Ale jej końca nikt się nie spodziewa. Taka pieśń moja o Aldony losach; Niechaj ją anioł harmonii w niebiosach, A czuły słuchacz w duszy swej dośpiewa. Koniec VI